Part of her
by TheSparklet
Summary: The Doctor (11) was taking Clara to London, but landed in a different time, a few hundred years in the future. There he found a surprise waiting for him, a person, who he had not seen a long time. It's close to the time that he left his granddaughter to marry and help rebuild London. Is she still waiting for him?


Sue was sitting calmly reading a book while some relaxing music was playing in the background of her room. She found some old records in the antiques shop (bless those things) and now was listening to some strange band which was called the Beatles. Apparently, the whole world was crazy for them around 1960s. But that was a long time ago, as the year is 2213. Sue liked old stuff from the 20th and 21st century. She had a soft heart for those little things, especially their so called "science fiction" books where writers tried to imagine what the world might become. Some of them wrote about apocalypse and they were part right as there could have been the end of Earth if people wouldn't have rebelled against Daleks.

Speak of the Daleks… what the hell is that noise? Sue furrowed her brows and looked up from her book.

_Arrgh,- _she thought,- _now I have to get up from my super comfortable armchair and see where is that racket coming from. _

She carefully put the book on nearby standing coffee table and swung her legs from the side of armchair to the ground and went to the window.

"What the Dalek?"- she gasped as outside her house's fence stood a blue police box from 1960s. Sue was standing awe stricken as Beatles continued playing _Strawberry Fields_. She closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. When she looked again, the box was still there. "No way."

_Well, then, let's take a look_. – she thought to herself turning around and starting to run to her room door and then downstairs.

She appeared right next to the blue box's door as it was opening. A head with brown hair appeared eager to explore.

"Well, let's see what does this… Oh, hello!" – the man stopped speaking in the middle of his sentence as he saw Sue looking at him with wide eyes.

"Doctor, who are you greeting?" – asked a girl with black hair who appeared right next to him at the door,- "Oh, hello" – she smiled.- "Who are you?"

"I could say the same"- answered Sue.

"But I asked you first." – the black haired girl wasn't angry or anything, but you could sense that playful tone that nannies usually have while dealing with a stubborn child.

"But you landed on my street" – Sue didn't give up.

"Girls, girls!" – the man interrupted,- "stop fighting! I'll start. Hello, I'm called the Doctor."

Sue's eyes got even wider.

"No way."

"You've heard of him before?" – asked the black-haired girl.

"Heard of him?" – Sue repeated as if not hearing about him would be the same as not knowing that sun shines during daytime,- "this man is a legend! But you're different than in the stories. They said that you were grey-haired and quite old. Are you a relative of him or something?"

"Nope, it's me" – said the Doctor as he straightened his bowtie.

"But you're young!" – exclaimed Sue.

"I'm anything but that" – chuckled the Doctor.

"Can I see inside? Please? The inside of the TARDIS?"

"Wait, how do you know how it's called?" – asked the black-haired girl. "And you still didn't tell your name."

"Sue!" said the girl running past the Doctor inside.

"Well, nice to meet you Sue, I'm Clara. How do you know about the TARDIS?"

Sue didn't really pay attention to Clara. She was looking and trying to take everything she sees into her memory. Who knows when she would see it again.

"Sue? Clara asked you a question" – the Doctor interrupted.

"Oh, sorry",- replied Sue,- "I was just lost in this beauty. But it looks different."

"Different than what?" – the Doctor seemed lost.

"Different than in the stories."

Sue went to the control panel. She was amazed by all of the controls. As she rested her arms on the panel trying to get a better look at one of the switches, the TARDIS made a sound. The sound was similar to a sigh. Sue quickly took her hands from the panel and Doctor leapt to her side.

"What did you do?" – he asked looking at the controls as Sue was looking at her palms.

"Nothing! I just put my hand here. Does it supposed to make such a sound?"

"No, it's not. Unless she's trying to say something. What is it, huh? What do you want to say?" – the Doctor started to speak to TARDIS as he was looking at the panel.

"Does he do that often?" – asked Sue.

"All the time." – answered Clara.

Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at Sue's hand.

"Hey, what's that? What's that sound?"- Sue asked as the sonic screwdriver started buzzing.

"It's a sonic screwdriver" – answered Clara as Doctor was looking at his sonic screwdriver with a weird expression.

"What? That doesn't make sense." – said the Doctor looking at his sonic screwdriver and then at Sue.

"Why? What does it say?" – asked Sue.

"It says…" – the Doctor paused. It was as if he was searching for the right words,- "that you can drive the TARDIS. That you are actually a part of her. Or at least you were at some point of time a part of her."

"What?! Well that doesn't make sense. Today is the first time I ever saw this ship"- said Sue.

"Sue…" – the Doctor looked as if he was lost in thought,- "What year is it and where did we land?"

"2213, London, why?"

"Oh, great, Doctor, we're in London, but wrong time" – laughed Clara.

"What time are you from?" – asked Sue.

"2013."

"Really? 21st century? I love that time! Maybe you have some memorabilia from those years? Oh, I would love to have everything!" – Sue started speaking faster.

"2213" – whispered the Doctor. "Sue?"

"Yes?" – the girl turned around from her conversation with Clara.

"Is your name a shortened form of Susan?"

"Why, yes, I was named after my great grandmother, why?"

The Doctor seemed close to tears.

"Oh, Susan." – he seemed to be whispering to the air around him,- "My dear dear Susan."

"You knew my grandmother?" – asked Sue. "No! Wait! It can't be! You're the one she told about? Her grandfather?" – Sue seemed amazed at Doctor's appearance.

"You have a granddaughter and you never told me?" – asked Clara.

"How is she? Can I see her?" – asked the Doctor.

"Well…" – Sue seemed to darken a bit. – "Yes, but you have to take flowers."

The Doctor seemed full of joy as he ran in to some room on the side, took a bouquet of yellow flowers and came back.

"I'm ready." – he said with a childish smile.

They started walking from the TARDIS as soon as the Doctor locked it. They took a little road, leading in to a forest.

"Oh, does she live in the forest now?" – asked the Doctor.

"You can say that," – answered Sue.

"Strange. She always seemed more of a city girl."

As they excited the forest, Doctor stopped and nearly dropped his flowers. They were standing beside a cemetery.

"No." – whispered the Doctor.- "please, don't tell me."

Sue didn't say anything, just proceeded down along the path until she found the right tombstone. The Doctor and Clara followed her.

On the tombstone it was written _Susan Foreman Campbell_ under _David Campbell_. There was no age written on their tombstone. Under their names there were only two lines saying _It does not matter how long you live, it matters how you live. _

The Doctor fell on his knees with tears. Clara squeezed his shoulder trying to comfort him. The Doctor pushed her hand away and sat there wordlessly. When he finally calmed himself, he put the flowers next to the tombstone. He turned back to Sue.

"When did she die?"

"2203." – Sue answered looking at the tombstone.

"Did you know her?"

"Yes, she was a happy woman." – Sue smiled. Clara smiled to her.

"Why didn't she…?"

"Regenerate?" – Sue asked. The Doctor nodded.

"She said she did all she wanted in her life. She saw the world and she had an identity, she had a place to be happy. And she said she couldn't live without David."

"Those words on the tombstone?" – asked Clara. "Who ordered them?"

"She did." – Sue answer. "It's also why she didn't want their ages written on it."

"My Susan… My dear dear Susan." – the Doctor couldn't stop whispering.

"I know it's hard for you, Doctor," – Sue interrupted,- "but I have some of her stuff left at my attic. Maybe you would like to take a look over a cup of tea?"

The Doctor didn't seem to notice that someone was speaking to him. Clara turned to Sue.

"I think we should let him have a moment alone with her."

Sue nodded.

"Doctor, we will be waiting for you at Sue's house." – said Clara. The Doctor didn't move. Clara turned to Sue and they started walking back.

The Doctor was sitting and remembering all his moments with Susan. He tried to remember everything, but some of his adventures have faded away. He remembered how they said goodbye. He remembered how passionate she was. How she turned into an amazing girl. And then he smiled.

"Goodbye, my child" – said the Doctor as he stood up and turned away from the tombstone starting to walk towards Sue's house. There was a lot of catching up left to do.


End file.
